From A to Z
by Lonestarr
Summary: Like a beautiful flower that refuses to wilt...


Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" is owned by the great and powerful Oz! (provided of course 'great and powerful Oz' is another term for Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley and Disney.

(...a bedroom...)

Another day off. I think I'm better off staying inside and just hanging around. I had thought about seeing a movie, but I changed my mind. After all, it's always weird to visit your work place on your day off. I could go to the mall, but that amounts to more hanging around. I've never really been into any girly stuff. There was one time, though, at my cousin's wedding. It was kinda nice, with the dress and my hair done up, but it's not something I'm gonna make a habit of. I guess I could clean my room. I look around a bit; I don't think I have to work very hard. Just put my clothes up and...I find a picture under the clean laundry on my bed. I must've left it there accidentally. It's of me, Ron and his friend, Kim. I smile a little at the memory. It was about a year ago, but it feels like yesterday.

I put the picture down and start hanging up my clothes. Black sports bra. In the dresser. A tank top. The dresser. A light blue shirt. This goes in the closet. I look inside and grimace a bit; a frilly red dress. Mom wants me to have at least one girly item of clothing. Mom has been at me for a while; my grades are slipping. It's not so bad, really. What's a couple of 'C's'? Last night, she told me, 'How are you going to make something of yourself with grades like these? You really need to stop playing those video games!' Come on; my grades would've ended up this way, sooner or later. Besides, I love video games. It's not like a video game could hurt me.

Oh, wait. I remember that time when me and Ron were trapped in Everlot and it nearly was 'game over'. With the help of him and the other captured players, I got the strength needed to defeat the Wraithmaster, or should I say Malcolm? Putting all those people through that just to be the best. Hmmm. Maybe Mom has a point.

Ron. He's such a nice guy. A little eccentric, but a nice guy. He's so...one of a kind. I couldn't let stuff roll off my back the way he does. And his tastes in movies are quite surprising. He went to see both volumes of _Kill Bill_. I should know; I sold him the tickets. After the first volume, he was raving about the fights...once his appetite came back. That's not a movie for people with weak stomachs. Months later, he saw _Vol. 2_, and he just loved the sequence with Pai Mei. I never did figure out exactly why. It must've been the beard.

I look back at that picture. My mind goes to one night at Bueno Nacho...

(...Bueno Nacho...four months ago...)

We sat at our usual booth. He had his usual - the naco platter, while I had a chimmerito.

"Ron..."

He takes a bite. _"Yeah, Zita?" _Unfortunately, he doesn't swallow before answering.

"I think we should talk."

"What about?"

I breathe a sigh._ "Us." _

"Well, aren't we an 'us'?"

"I don't think we are."

He stops dead. The look on his face is pure shock. _"Are you dumping me?" _

"No. Not really. I mean, it's been a lot of fun hanging out with you, but I never really saw us as a couple, you know?"

He looks down at the table. I reach my hand over to his shoulder. _"Don't worry. We can still hang out." _

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I'm sorry, Ron."

His turn to sigh.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

He got up from his seat..._"I guess I'll call you." _...and walked out.

But I never gave him my new number.

(...the bedroom...)

Perhaps, at the time, he was looking for a relationship, but I'm not really ready for that right now. But, like I say, he's a nice guy. Women don't exactly swarm around them except in rare cases. In the future, when I _am_ ready, maybe something could work out. Then again, I've heard talk about things happening between him and Kim. I have nothing against her. Some people might think that the feeling isn't mutual; that I might've been trying to steal away her friend. It's like my dad says, 'People love to talk. Even when they don't say anything meaningful.'

Whatever happens, I'm sure that it will be for the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Though I support K/R, I can't help but wonder...what about the other girls in Ron's life? Nobody seems to give a whit about Miss Zita Flores, and I, personally, feel that she would've been good for Ron on the condition that she was fleshed out more. I decided, what the hell? I hope I've done a good job. By the way, there was a contest at Deviant Art some time ago. This was the first of two entries I submitted.

Be sure to review and take care.


End file.
